Red Arrow and the Outlaws
by Pyrinsomniac
Summary: First posted on Tumblr. In which Kaldur is deemed the "requisite responsible adult," and M'gann and Roy may or may not be running from mistakes. Also features the spectre of a murderous Black Canary.


"How… are you?" M'gann asks hesitantly, floating up as Kaldur turns his head to look at her.

He sighs. "I find I burned my bridges even more thoroughly than I had thought."

She settles beside him, eyes distant. "I know the feeling." M'gann looks at him. "I'm sorry, Kaldur. I'm so sor-"

He holds up a hand. "I am fine, M'gann. Or… I will be." he amends at her skeptical expression. "I am in no position to judge."

They sit in silence for a few moments, staring out over the ocean, the omnipresent wind at the top of the Mountain ruffling M'gann's hair.

"Have you ever thought about just running away?" she asks softly, tilting her head back to look at the stars.

"I would be lying if I said I had not." Kaldur confesses, just as quietly.

"Please," calls a voice from below, "for the love of all things holy, _take me with you_."

Kaldur and M'gann lean forward; a red hood appears.

"Jaime?" M'gann asks in confusion.

Blue Beetle loves hoodies- M'gann honestly doesn't think she's seen him without one in his civilian identity.

"No," huffs Red Arrow, hauling himself off the cliff edge & giving Kaldur a manly nod of appreciation as the Atlantean helps him up. He turns pleading blue eyes to M'gann. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I- well, no, it was just a thought, a whim-"

"… not even a little?"

Kaldur eyes his friend as though he fears the redhead has gone insane. "Roy, what has happened?"

The other man flinches. "Umm. I might have… married Cheshire-"

Both M'gann and Kaldur's eyes widen, but Roy's not finished.

"- and just found out a couple of months ago that she had our daughter, Lian-"

"_You have a daughter_?" Kaldur and M'gann shout in unison.

"Hssh, keep your voices down!" hisses Roy, hands flapping in agitation. "_Yes_, I have a daughter. And Black Canary just found out."

"She didn't react well?" M'gann guesses. "But Black Canary likes children, doesn't she?"

"That's just the thing," says Roy, looking a little guilty. "She does. And she's _very_ unhappy that I didn't tell her about Lian- or Cheshire, for that matter- until now. She's gonna castrate me," he moans, plopping down next to M'gann.

"What about Cheshire?" Kaldur asks.

"She'll barely let Lian out of her sight," snorts Roy. "Green Arrow and Black Canary have been busy getting Speedy settled, but he's doing better now, so I told them about Lian and Black Canary flipped out. She demanded that Green Arrow stay with Speedy while she 'met the baby.' And, ah, Cheshire didn't react well, and… now I'm up here."

"Hiding from both of them." surmises Kaldur, brow furrowed in disapproval.

"Well, _yeah_. I'm sure you've seen what just one of them can do when she's pissed off. With both of them after me? You bet your ass I'm hiding."

"But why are they after you?" persists M'gann. "Wouldn't Black Canary be angry with Cheshire, too?"

"You'd think so." Roy agrees heatedly. "But no, apparently I'm worse because I would be expected to tell her where Jade wouldn't, and she was pissed enough that I didn't tell her we were married, and somehow when the two of them were together in the same room with Lian everything wound up being _my_ fault." He looks honestly confused. "I still don't know how it happened."

M'gann holds up a hand and the guys tense; she looks at Roy. "Canary's headed this way."

Roy shifts to his knees and grabs her hands, staring up at her, and his eyes are so blue. "Please, M'gann, you have to help me. Help me, hide me, do something, please!"

She looks at Kaldur, who frowns. "You should take responsibility, Roy. You cannot avoid her forever, and facing her later would be even worse than facing her now."

"Yes, I have to take responsibility, and yes, she has reason to be angry," concedes the clone, "but Kaldur, man, if she sees me now she's gonna fucking _gut_ me. She needs to have some time with Lian to cool down."

"No judgment," M'gann says softly, looking from Roy to Kaldur. She smiles; Kaldur squints back at her suspiciously. "You feel like taking a sabbatical?"

Kaldur pinches his nose. "I do not feel that the two of you will be dissuaded."

"Dissuaded nothing, I'm about to be disemboweled!"

"It'll be fun," urges M'gann, "just what we need."

The Bioship hovers at the cliff edge, extending her ramp in invitation.

"You can be our chaperone, the requisite responsible adult, let's just _go_ already!" urges Roy, tugging on Kaldur's arm.

M'gann is already in the pilot's chair, her hands on the glowing control orbs; she is beaming.

Kaldur smiles, just the slightest little bit, and allows himself to be towed in Roy's panicked wake.


End file.
